


he said give me all you got

by leonshardt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Borderlands AU, M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonshardt/pseuds/leonshardt
Summary: mcgenji week day 2: AU“Hunt a vault with me, Jesse,” Genji says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's a borderlands au. more about the verse details [ here ](http://leonshardt.tumblr.com/post/152255583145/borderlandsoverwatch-crossover)

By the time McCree tracks down the Hyperion fugitive in the Dust, someone else has beaten him to his capture.

“Yo, cowboy,” Genji says, giving him a two fingered salute. The cyborg’s perched on the hood of a dusty bandit technical, no doubt borrowed from one of the Catch-a-Ride stations in the area. Gotta blend in with the bandits and scum somehow. At his feet is the bounty McCree has been chasing for the better part of the week, tied up and red-faced from the exertion of a struggle. Genji nudges his prisoner with the tip of his sheathed sword as he tries to wriggle away.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Genji says, amusement coloring his voice. The fugitive makes a grunt that could be either anger or pain.

McCree just squints at the scene. Takes a moment to catch his breath, slips Peacekeeper back in its holster. It’s been an uphill trek all morning, through spiderant nests and bandit ambushes, and the last thing he expected was to come _second place_ in his pursuit, least of all to a certain someone he hasn’t seen in months.

“You.” McCree jabs a finger in his direction. “That’s my bounty you’re sitting on there.”

Genji laughs. McCree’s insides feel warm as the sand under his feet. Genji looks different, somehow. Lighter. The plates of his armor must have been changed since the last time they met.

“Oh, as if I’m interested in Hyperion coin. No, I’ll let you take this one to the sheriff yourself. You didn’t think I came all the way up here to have a conversation with the highest bounty of the week, did you?” Genji laughs again, a pleasant buzz of his voice synthesizers. “No. I was looking for you.” McCree pulls the brim of his hat over his eyes. He is not flustered. He just didn’t expect to see a familiar face, is all.

Well, familiar helmet.

“Dunno, thought maybe you got a new hobby or somethin’, running around in the Dust like that,” McCree mumbles. Genji’s head tilts to the side, the sun’s rays glinting off the smooth surface of his visor. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, the hot wind whipping dust around them.

“You look good,” Genji says softly. McCree snorts. That’s a bald faced lie if he’s ever heard one. The last couple years of scaving and hunting bounties haven’t been kind to him; Nisha pays well, but only when she’s paying. And there’s always a debt somewhere, piling up.

“And you look happy as a skag in a pile of corpses,” McCree responds. “Speaking of which, you gonna kill him?” He jerks his head at the tied up bandit, who makes a high pitched wheezing sound, eyes wide with terror. “Wanted poster didn’t specify dead or alive, and I ain’t gonna deal with him tryin’ to escape.”

Genji taps his fingers on the hilt his sword, pensive. McCree hasn’t seen many people on Pandora who favor the blade over a gun, but Genji isn’t from Pandora. Long ago, he had told McCree that he and his brother were from another system-- one of the Edens. Eden-5, maybe? McCree’s memory is a little faded around the edges. But he remembers that sword at work, the brutal efficiency of Genji’s fighting style. It’s one of the things he missed about him.

“Nah,” Genji says, and the bandit lets out a little squeak of relief. “I don’t think the car’s owner would be happy if I returned his vehicle covered in blood.”

“Maybe that’s what it needs,” McCree says. “A few blood stains to fit right in.” Genji looks at him, not moving from his spot. McCree had almost forgotten how _still_ he could be, when he wanted. Patience. It’s one of the things that made him a great vault hunter.

The sun beats down on them.

“Hunt a vault with me, Jesse,” Genji says, and McCree’s insides go cold despite the desert heat. Of course this wasn’t merely a social visit.

McCree leans against the hood of the car, fishes out a pack of cigs he bummed off a bandit corpse earlier. “Convince me,” he says. He’s not saying no, exactly, but he’s been out of the vault hunting business for some time. Not since-- well, not since Reyes.

“Pharah thinks we have a lead on the Vishkar Corporation,” Genji says. “They’ve been excavating old Eridian dig sites. Looking for a vault.” The green of Genji’s visor flickers. “We’re going to find it before they do.”

“Amari’s girl, huh,” McCree says, puffing smoke thoughtfully. “Followed in her mother’s footsteps after all. You got a plan?”

“We’re working on it back in Sanctuary.” McCree can feel Genji’s gaze on him, heavy. “Come back with me, Jesse.”

McCree scuffs his boot in the dust. Vaults are serious business. What Genji is asking of him-- for him to go back-- isn’t something either of them should take lightly. And it’s no simple matter when Vishkar gets involved. The years have given rumor and conspiracy time to circle to Lynchwood, to him: Vishkar get their slick corporate hands on everything. Can’t be up to any good. So yeah, they’re gonna need more vault hunters. Maybe even a siren or two. And, shit, they’re gonna need a heck of a lot more guns if the folks in Sanctuary are gonna pull this off.

McCree tips his head back, looks to the sky. Elpis is just starting to show through the clouds, hanging over them like something huge and impossible. They’re all crazy, like slag monkeys on the moon. Pandora made them this way. It’s funny place like that.

McCree sighs. "Ain’t no rest for the wicked,” he says, and thinks of the way the corners of Genji’s eyes wrinkle when he smiles.

 


End file.
